


Good Morning

by Wizardman



Series: When The Hells Meet The Earth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Porn, Communication, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardman/pseuds/Wizardman
Summary: Abott, a cryptid and her lover Vesper, a demon wake each other up affectionately.Also Vesper has some complex feelings about her life before Abott to sort out but sex first.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: When The Hells Meet The Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144538
Kudos: 19





	Good Morning

It was a quiet morning. Another of many, since the pair had met. The morning light danced into Abott's hut through a small window. The creatures lay on a bed of soft hides and cotton cloth, wrapped in each other's embrace. Their breath slow. It was always hard to find the right position because of the abundance of antlers and horns attached to the couple's respective heads but when all was settled, rest found it's way to them easily. 

Abott woke first. Large orange snake-like eyes still feeling heavy, her dark hair falling onto her face. She felt the reassuring weight of her lover's naked body, stretched out across her. Vesper's wings covered her like a blanket. The demon had her face buried in the crook of Abott's neck.

Abott ran her long fingers down Vesper's shoulder, trying to wake her gently. She felt her pointed downturned ears grow pleasantly hot as Vesper lazily nipped at her neck. Soon Abott found her fingers wandering through strands short firery hair. Vesper hummed in approval as Abott ran her claws against the horns Vesper was so proud of. She had every right to be proud, they were beautiful. A deep shade of red, they curved upward, much like that of a ram and ended in a fine black point. Once Vesper felt her lover's hands return to her hair, she stirred for a moment then laced their fingers together into a tight weave. Pinning her hand to the bed. 

"Good morning", she said, a demonic rasp, as was characteristic of her voice.

Abott felt her cheeks grow pink.

"Good morning", she purred back.

Vesper sat up, snaking closer, planting her lips to her love's. She smirked as Abott felt up the side of her shapely form, retracting her claws before settling on her breast. Vesper felt a familiar tail wrap around her thigh. "Feeling tactile today love?", She ran a clawed finger under Abott's chin. Abott groaned in response, the sudden removal of Vesper's lips from hers not appreciated.

Vesper chuckled, moving down her neck to her exposed chest and focussing her attention on Abott's soft nipple. Once her tongue made contact, Abott inhaled shakily. Her tail moving higher up Vesper's thigh.

Vesper played with her, grazing the now raised bud with her teeth and tweaking. Abott brushed the hair out of her face. The look Vesper gave her, while she continued to suck made a spark run through her groin. Vesper's hips began to grind, searching for friction. 

"Patience.", Her voice was playfully stern and agonizingly hungry. Abott threw a pained look her way. Vesper got back to licking and biting her nipple. She let her hands wander down her lover's figure, squeezing the soft bits of her body until she found her way to Abott's sex. She pushed her legs apart and admired the slick, already dripping down her folds. 

"So pretty when you're like this", Vesper breathed out, taking the sight in "Do you want me to touch you, sweet thing?"

"Please. Please fuck me. Please love." She was already begging, so shameless, not even trying to hide her desparation. Vesper loved how easily she came apart.

"When you ask me so nicely how can I refuse?" She retracted her claws and pushed her finger in starting off terribly slow. Only giving her a taste of what she wanted. Abott whined, pushing her hips into Vesper's hand.

"Do you want more love?" She asked mocking concern. "My pretty whore." She sped up, going deeper. Pushing into the right spots. Making her feel nothing but pleasure. 

"Yes, yes, yes! Please more. Ves, please-" she cut herself off with a low moan.

"Lovely thing being so loud for me." Vesper felt shivers every time she opened her mouth and let out those pretty noises. She could feel herself growing hotter, needier as this went on. Abott arched her back, her tail going slack against Vesper's thigh. She was melting into her. 

Eventually she slowed and pulled out, licking her fingers clean. Abott sighed, satisfied. Then she sat up, moving closer. Once they were both on their knees opposite from one another they found themselves kissing again. It was soft until it wasn't. Abott bit down on Vesper's lower lip, growling. Vesper could feel the sharpness of her teeth. 

Abott's hands moved to Vesper's hips, feeling the soft skin in her hands. She slipped a hand between her thighs and pushed up against her clit. Vesper gasped, breaking the kiss. Her wings unfurled reflexively. Thankfully no nearby objects were harmed, this time.

Abott pressed their foreheads together, smirking. She continued to rub warranting some whimpers from Vesper. 

She caressed the side of Vesper's face with her spare hand. Vesper looked away embarassed by how much she enjoyed this. Sometimes she'd forget that this is about pleasure not control, though the two often came hand in hand for her. Something was different.

Abott pushed her fingers in deeper. "Is that good love?" She whispered. 

"Mmm yes sweetheart. Fuck yes please keep going." She hated the way she sounded, it was much better when Abott said it. Didn't mean it was a lie.

Abott sped up, watching her writhe under her. She was still turned away.

"Look at me love." 

Please don't be mad.  
She turned, her skin was on fire she felt like she was in the Abyss again before Abott found her. She was shaking all over.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."  
Abott's expression shifted completely. She pulled out. "Did I- did I hurt you?" She asked alarmed. 

"No! No I'm sorry." She covered her face.

"What's wrong then love?" She was still being so gentle, she wasn't angry. 

"I- I don't want you to see me."

Abott looked sympathetic, she'd known other creatures to feel this, usually those who had been turned not born. This was the first mention of it from Vesper however.

"That's alright love. We can close the curtains if that's what would make you comfortable but you don't have to worry about what you look like with me. We're both monsters." She brought her hand to the back of Vespers head running her fingers through her hair again.

"I'm weak."

"You have never been." Abott assured her.

She wanted to retort but even she was getting tired of the hatred she felt. Strength didn't matter here, she could enjoy things freely now. Nice feelings weren't a trick. Life in Abott's hut was different. Things were better.

She leaned into the touch. "Thank you." Vesper's voice was soft. 

"It's probably good that we stopped. We unfortunately don't have all day for debauchery." Abott remarked.

"Another day then?"

They smiled and shared a chaste kiss. Vesper tenderly traced her lips, knowing that this was real and this was hers.

She sighed. "Let's stay in and cuddle though. Just for a bit." 

Abott opened her arms in agreement. Vesper flopped into them. Once again the creatures curled up, content in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Really love these two, might write about how they met later. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
